


pucker up, you're on camera

by bilinskibutt



Series: For the Love of the Game [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Kiss cam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilinskibutt/pseuds/bilinskibutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh shit.<br/>He's on the screen.<br/>He's on the screen with Stiles.<br/>They're on the fucking kiss cam.<br/>He's on kiss cam with Stiles.<br/>Jesus Christ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pucker up, you're on camera

**Author's Note:**

> just a bit of ridiculous fluff to make myself feel better about the terrors the upcoming season is bound to bring.

It's the first week of April, which means that the pack is out of school for spring break of their senior year. Nobody went anywhere this year, despite the fact that there wasn't any threat to hold them back from going to Cancun or somewhere equally ridiculous. Derek was surprised by this considering how much Lydia and Jackson tend to bitch about needing a vacation. When he asked them they just shrugged and said they didn't feel the need. Boyd had rolled his eyes and told him that the two of them couldn't agree on a destination soon enough to make plans.

In all honestly Derek shouldn't have been surprised to come back from a run to a loft full of teenagers. Isaac, Scott, and Stiles were in the living room killing zombies on the TV, Boyd and Jackson (who were surprisingly the best cooks in the pack) were in the kitchen concocting a new recipe that smelled deliciously spicy, Danny and Erica were watching videos online while Lydia sat on the couch braiding Allison's hair. They all had spare keys to his apartment and were given orders not to abuse his hospitality, and really they weren't, he just wasn't expecting it. Sure, they hung out occasionally, but it was rare to have to whole pack in the same place.

Derek kicks off his running shoes and pads into the kitchen where Boyd is putting something in the oven and Jackson is cleaning off a knife. He raises an eyebrow in question at Boyd.

His beta gives him a small smile. "We were bored."

"Spring break really isn't that great when you're spending it in town," Danny adds from the counter.

"So you just crashed my apartment?" He didn't really care, honestly he enjoyed having them around when they weren't all trying to kill each other, but he has appearances to keep up.

Stiles wanders into the kitchen then and grabs a coke from the fridge. "Please. You love having us here, don't deny it," he says with a bump against Derek's hip as he pops the top and grins lazily at him.

Derek rolls his eyes at him, but it's fond and he can't help it. His pack is full of a bunch of smartass teenagers and it's kind of great when they get along. But damn they're making him soft.

"Come on, Derek. Let's go school Isaac and Scott at Super Smash Bros," Stiles says with a teasing smirk. Super Smash Bros is the only game Derek can actually play and the guys tease him mercilessly about being an awful twenty-something year old male.

\-----

They eat dinner in the living room- enchiladas that are ridiculously good- and watch a movie that Erica picked out since it was her turn. They hang around for awhile once it's over, none of them have anywhere to be and are trying to avoid the boredom that will most likely take over once they get back home. Derek decides to find something that all of them can do one day during break besides hang around inside. They're his pack after all, it's his job to look after them.

\-----

On Thursday the pack meets at Derek's place at noon. Lydia, Jackson, and Danny pull up first, followed by Scott, Allison, and Isaac, then Stiles with Erica and Boyd.

Stiles hops out of his jeep and heads towards the group with a smile on his face and a San Francisco Giants hat on. "Oh man, I'm so ready for this game. The Giants are gonna cream the Dodgers."

Jackson snorts. "Not a chance, Stilinski."

"Gotta agree with Jackson on this one," Derek says.

Stiles narrows his eyes at the two of them. "Wanna bet on it?"

Derek smirks. "It wouldn't be fair to take your money."

"Whatever. There's no way the Dodgers are gonna win," Erica says as joins Stiles by his side.

"We'll see," Derek says with a grin.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Lydia asks from where she's perched on the hood of Jackson's car (not the Porsche; that came to a very fiery end in a fight with a witch last summer, which led to Jackson refusing to talk to Derek for a month).

Derek nods. The game starts at four and it will take them at least two hours to get to San Francisco.  Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Danny go in Allison's car, Jackson and Lydia in his, Derek, Boyd, Erica, and Stiles in the Camaro (after arguing with Stiles that his jeep probably wouldn't last the entire drive).

"Hmm, this feels pretty couple-y, don't you think?" Erica says with a devious grin that Derek knows means bad things. Boyd nudges her in the ribs but she keeps plowing on. "I'm just saying that all the couples are riding together. Scott and Allison. Isaac and Danny. Jackson and Lydia. Me and Boyd… You and Stiles." Her grin stretches wider across her face, baring her teeth.

Derek bites back a groan and keeps his eyes on the road. That girl is a terror and he shouldn't expect anything less from her. She's been hinting at the fact that she thinks he and Stiles should date for the past few months, though lately it's been less hinting and more stating. And really, he would appreciate it if she would lay off a bit. He knows how he feels about Stiles and he has been determinedly ignoring those thoughts for months now, despite how Stiles sometimes smells when he's around him.

Next to him, Stiles snorts. "Yeah, me and Derek are obviously the cutest couple who ever coupled, and you are the least subtle matchmaker there ever was." Derek chances a quick glance at him. He looks amused but Derek can see the faint flush on his cheeks.

Erica shrugs. "I'm not a fan of subtlety, it doesn't get you anywhere."

Stiles seems to consider that for a moment before nodding. "Fair enough."

Derek remains silent and tries to tune out any conversation that has to do with him and Stiles. His beta really is shameless.

When they get to the stadium there's less than an hour until the game starts because traffic was a bitch and Erica made them stop twice to go to the bathroom.  Their seats are split into two rows; six in one, four on the row below, that way they can all be close enough to hold a conversation without yelling. Derek, Stiles, Isaac, and Danny take the smaller section, the rest of the pack behind them; really Derek should have known better than to let his most devious pack members sit together.

The group settles quickly and soon the national anthem is being sung, then finally the game begins. 

The first few innings are slow, the score never changing, but the pack seems to be enjoying it, which is all Derek was really hoping to achieve anyway. Erica and Jackson are attempting to teach Lydia and Allison the rules of baseball, but the girls are mostly content with admiring the view of the players' asses in their baseball pants. Scott and Boyd are just relaxing with their arms around their respective girlfriends; Isaac and Danny are being overly cute and couple-y, snapping a ridiculous amount of selfies and posting them to instagram.

Derek is paying close attention to the game, baseball has always been his favorite sport. He had played back in high school, and if the fire hadn't happened he probably could have gotten a scholarship for it. He pushes the thought away and glances over at Stiles, almost choking on his water at the obscenity in front of him. Stiles has his eyes on the diamond while attempting to cram his hotdog down his throat, and really Derek shouldn't be aroused by this, but _Jesus._ His mouth is stretched tight across, pink tongue darts out to lick at a bit of ketchup, and who even _eats_ a hotdog like that.

" _Jesus Christ,_ " Derek hisses.

Stiles takes a large bite and swings his head around to look at him with wide eyes. "What?" he mumbles around a mouthful of food.

Derek shakes his head. "Nothing." But Stiles is smirking at him and he knows that Stiles is completely aware of what he was doing. The little shit.

Behind him Lydia and Erica cackle obnoxiously.

\-----

At the seventh inning the game is tied one to one and the bets have been placed.

"Dude, there's no way the Giants are gonna lose," Stiles insists.

Derek rolls his eyes. "Please. The Dodgers are and will always be a better team. Do I need to remind you of-" he stops when he notices Stiles tense up next to him. "What's wrong?"

Erica's laughter is loud and hysterical in his ear. " _Oh my god._ This could not get any better."

Allison taps him on the shoulder and points to the Jumbotron with a small smile on her lips. Derek turns to it with a confused look on his face and- _oh._

Oh shit.

He's on the screen.

He's on the screen with Stiles.

They're on the fucking kiss cam.

He's on kiss cam with Stiles.

Jesus Christ.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the pack begins to chant excitedly around them, drawing other patrons into it.

Stiles looks at him and licks his lips nervously, Derek can't help but track the movement.

And then he fucking grins, slow and wide and waggles a finger at Derek. "Come on, big guy. Show me what you got."

And really, what else could Derek do with an invitation like that?

The angle is kind of awkward with the way they're sitting, but he gets a hand on Stiles' neck, thumb pressed against his jaw, and pulls him closer until he can feel Stiles' breath against his face. Stiles pushes the rest of the way forward until their lips are colliding and sliding against each others. Derek would love to take it further, lick his way into Stiles' glorious mouth, maybe slide his hand up under the stupid graphic t-shirt he's wearing, but they're in public and it's really not the place for that.

Stiles hums contentedly when the pull apart and flushes when the pack and a few other people cheer a bit.

"Fucking _finally,_ " Erica sighs happily.

Stiles smirks at her. "Couldn't agree more."

 

Derek spends the rest of the game with Stiles tucked into his side and doesn't even care when Stiles taunts him for the rest of the night about the Dodgers losing. 

**Author's Note:**

> come join me on tumblr: http://halefever.tumblr.com/


End file.
